We are Chosen
by Masked Demise
Summary: A We are Warriors AU. Some people have a champion with which they resonate. The timeline has been scewed. It's up to Dianne now. Read Elhini Prime's We are Warriors before this.
1. Sunset

Pain, all the rusty-blonde haired woman felt was pain. She slowly remembered that she pushed the girl away from the vehicle, but not much more. As soon as she was able to look around, the woman found herself in in Grecian temple with tall pillars and wonderful mosaics. She did not know where she was entirely. Heaven was her first guess until-

"Cira Noble?" a man's voice asked.

Cira turned to look and appraise him. He was a man with pale, white hair and was holding a fedora and wearing a suit with a tie neatly on him. He had a sad smile. "My name is Andrew Summers. You've been in a horrible accident. You saved the child's life, but the car struck you. You have a fractured spine and many places in your skull are broken. The doctors don't expect you to live much longer. You've been in a coma since the accident."

Cira could not be in a coma. He was talking to her. You certainly can talk to people while they are in a coma, but being able to respond and see them… "This has to be all in my head," she mutters.

The man, Andrew, chuckled. "You have to love technological advancements." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Your parents wanted me to ask your opinion on this." he paused as if waiting for a response, but upon hearing none, he continued. "You're familiar with League of Legends, correct?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Of course." Cira held up her keychain with a familiar Zenith Blade on it.

"In order to save you, there is a process that we have been experimenting with that will… ahem... Make you a champion." Andrew wrung his hands.

Cira's stormy blue eyes narrowed. "What are you getting to?" she did not believe him. Even with technological advances, there was no way to make a person into a character from a video game. Especially not league.

"One of these Champions wishes to choose you and let you become her."

Cira had to stop herself from scoffing. "Who? Jinx?"

"Not quite," a warm voice said before stepping out behind a pillar, revealing a golden and scarlet figure.

"No way," Cira mumbled.

"I have been called crazy before," Leona, the Radiant Dawn, laughed. "Usually by Diana though. Occasionally Pantheon.

Cira's gaze narrowed. "Okay, now I'm certain I'm dreaming," she walked over to Leona. "There's no way you are real. I must be dead," she laughed.

Andrew's expression turned panicked. "No, I insist, you're very much alive still. I told you, and I might as well inform you that we are using Runeterrian magic to speak with you."

Leona's gaze turned sad as she looked at the woman. "She does not believe us, Andrew."

"But-"  
"There's no use if she does not want this." The Rakkor woman sighed. "I'm sorry that you do not believe our words, Cira Noble."

Cira nodded. "This is way to hard to believe and I'm dead. Nothing can save me. I don't accept whatever shady offer this is, Mr. Summers."  
The man's gaze turned downwards and he nodded. "If that is what you wish."

With that, Andrew Summers left the dream and glanced once more at the woman. As he left, he could have sworn he saw an eerie green glow of a lantern leave the room with him.

* * *

That evening, Dianne Faye sat with her twin sister Eva, watching the television.

 _20 year old Cira Noble has died tonight after being hit by a car before being thrown into a brick wall. The girl she saved has lived and is starting a fundraiser for the woman's family. They are in mourning._

Eva shook her head. "It's a shame that she died. She seemed like a nice person. 'Specially since she saved that girl."

Dianne nodded absentmindedly. She was one of the girls who caught the woman that this Cira Noble had saved. She had sensed that something would happen to that woman even before she was hit. She could not do anything herself though. She was dead. She glanced out the window. "I'm gonna go out for now. It'll be dusk soon. Hunting." She stood up and went to grab her bow.

Eva nodded. "Okay, just get back before it's too late. You know mom doesn't like you hunting until midnight, even if we don't have school tomorrow."

Dianne nodded. "I'll come back. Just… wanna catch something. I haven't gotten anything in awhile."

The older twin smiled and nodded.

And with that, Dianne Faye ran out to hunt in the ever-darkening sunset.

* * *

HEHEHEHEHE You can thank Elhini herself for this AU. She came up with the idea and I simply wrote it. I understand this bit is short, but… It's an introduction. Cira died and Dianne is the first chosen. A lot of things will change if you can not tell. I will be changing up some of the chosen. I understand that chosen for WaW have been chosen and some will remain the same in WaC such as Gragas' and others who are not affected by Cira not being chosen.

Arthur will be… different as you can guess. Mir's story will be different. The end goal as well. Anyways I've spent a while explaining this, you'll get it eventually. Just know that Dianne is going to be one very, very tired girl and I'm (occasionally) just as sadistic as Elhini.

Masked Demise signing off


	2. Nightfall

Dianne headed out into the forest, her bow at her side. She took, deep calming breaths to even out her breathing and calm herself. Running gave her an adrenaline rush, but she did not want to scare away any prey, especially the doe that she had been tracking.

Once her breathing was even, she continued on, following the tracks until she looked up, spotting the doe munching on leaves on a bush.

She missed doing this with her father, no matter how little she tried to show that his death affected her. That night she felt that creeping feeling on her spine, she knew she should have insisted that her father stayed home. If she had done that- no, Dianne could not think of that. Not since she was getting to enjoy this hunt.

She slowly raised her bow, and knocked an arrow. She pulled the string back and took several deep breaths as she aimed. The doe was injured, she had noticed by its tracks. One of it's hooves barely made a mark in the dirt, meaning that it was limping fairly badly. She took a deep, slow breath as she let loose the arrow.

It pierced through the doe's soft hide and had her fall to the ground with a thump. Dianne took several steps towards her freshly-killed prey and smiled to herself, proud of her catch. Just as she was bending down to pull the arrow out of the doe, a ear-splitting howl pierced the night.

Two wolves stalked out of the underbrush, growling and approaching the doe's corpse. The girl took a few steps back to move away from what she believed most certainly was the reason why the wolves were here in the first place, the doe. That shiver, that same one she felt on the night of her father's death, rippled down her spine, and this time, she knew it was for her. In some show of defiance, she raised her bow and aimed it even to the head of the first wolf, definitely the larger of the two. It prowled towards her, snarling. The second stood defensively over the doe, daring her to step towards it.

Despite how afraid the was, Dianne held her ground and let the arrow fly towards the first wolf. It pierced his chest, most likely missing his heart, as the wolf let out a cry before charging her. She went to get another arrow as she was tackled to the ground. The wolf seemed unable to find anything that could kill Dianne immediately, as it ripped at her arms, bit at her ears and legs. She was in absolute pain, but the girl managed to yank the arrow out of the wolf's chest and stab it back into him at a different point. One she was certain would be fatal for him.

The beast let out a whine before falling onto its side in pain. It attempted to get back up to try to get back at Dianne, but, with a surge of adrenaline, the girl reached forward and pulled the arrow out again. The wolf let out a shriek before it's eyes glazed over and it went still.

The blood-covered girl took in gasping breaths as she looked as challengingly as she could at the second wolf. Upon realizing that it's partner was no more and that it could be next, the wolf let out a whine and scampered away.

Dianne let out a small, short laugh before falling forward, landing on her blood-covered chest. She was more injured than she realized initially. Her skin was covered in deep, long gashes that oozed liquid and even her hair had not escaped being drenched in the liquid, if the coppery colored strand of what used to be white hair was any indication. The girl coughed and looked up towards the darkened sky. At some point during the fight against the wolf, night had fallen and the stars now lit up the area that she could see. Dianne definitely was not getting home anytime before midnight like she had promised her sister. She sighed and let her face fall against the grass. "I accept your arrow, Lamb," Dianne murmured before closing her eyes.

* * *

Dianme was a bit of an oddball and she knew it. She believed that the Kindred, from the game League of Legends truly existed and claimed marks across both Runeterra and Earth. She believed that Kalista came to claim those vengeful souls that existed in both planes as well. That Thresh came to steal whatever souls he could get his hands on. Tahm Kench trying to make whatever unfair bargains he could convince people of. She wished and dreamed for some sort of magic to exist and make earth a better place than she knew it was.

What she did not believe was that the Kindred would ever take interest in her. That the calm and nigh-emotionless Lamb would argue for her sake. That she would use her Respite for her sake so that she could fight for her. That Wolf would not complain about the Hunt being left unfinished. That she would not die.

"Andrew, I want to Choose her," The peaceful version of death nearly growled out.

The man looked between the Lamb and the Wolf. "You both realize this has not been done before right? The last person who we tried to allow to be saved like this thought we were lunatics."

"She longs for good in the world." Wolf growled, "We intend to allow her to do this. Give good."  
"Give peace," Lamb added.

He sighed. "This will not work if she denies you, you both realize?"

Both nod.

Andrew shook his head and adjusted the fedora on his head. "I'll be back then. At the least I'm getting her to the hospital. At the most… well you know."

* * *

Dianne awoke with a groan. She was still in so much pain and could still feel the claws raking their way across her skin and leaving her skin marred. But, when the girl opened her eyes, she found herself laying of the floor of a place resembling a cathedral. Moonlight filtered into it, giving the tiles and pillars the appearance of glowing. She slowly sat up and moved towards one of the windows.

The landscape outside was fascinating. Rolling hills and mountains in one direction, forests in another. She smiled before finally realizing that she must either be dreaming or dead. She optioned for the former.

"Dianne Faye?" A voice asked tentatively.

The girl turned to look at the man. He was a man with pale, white hair wearing a fedora and a suit with a tie neatly on him. "Yes? Are you here to escort me to the afterlife? I'd much rather imagine that I'm still dreaming though."

The man stared at her for a moment before laughing. "This is already going great."  
"Wait, so you are?" Dianne asked, eyes wide.

"No, no you are not dead. Not yet at least." He mumbled. "I'm Andrew Summers. You're familiar with Riot Games, correct?"  
A small nod. "I am. What of it?" Dianne asks. "And what do you mean 'not yet?'"

"Well," he starts, "you see you survived being mauled by a wolf but, you have internal bleeding along with the superficial wounds that you already know of." The girl winced as he continued. "You will most likely die soon unless you accept my offer that I'm about to make you. Just so you know, your mother and sister have already vouched for it." He takes in a deep breath. "We have the ability to bond you with a champion from League of Legends. You will be them, they will be you. If you agree to this, and everything goes well, you are certain to live. If you don't… the ones who Chose you will have to kill you."

"Wait," Dianne murmurs, "They? Then that means…."

Hooves clink against the marble of the floor as an elegant creature strides into the room. She covered in snow-white fur with whorls of color along her thighs and ears. A coal black mask covered her face. A blue glow emanated from the eye holes in the mask.

"I Choose you, Dianne Faye," the creature, Lamb, murmured in a sweet voice.

A more shadowy figure lurks beside her with a form far too recognizable for Dianne. This figure snorts before resting at Lamb's side, the white mask he wears matching the first's coat color. Wolf was the second one. "As do I."

I looked between the two of them, then at Andrew. "Is this real? I get to become both of them?"

He nodded, "It is real and, well, you will be Lamb. Wolf will accompany you, however."

Dianne was quiet for a moment as she watched Lamb and Wolf. Finally, she announced, "I accept."

Andrew stood there for a moment, stunned. "What did you say?"

"I accept. I will be the Eternal Hunters."

Andrew keeps staring at her for a few more moments. Slowly, he smiles. "Very well."

* * *

I enjoyed writing this bit. Giving Lamb even a slight bit of emotion makes me amused. The order of Champions being chosen will be changed as well as everything I mentioned previously. Anyways, thanks for reading.

Masked Demise signing out


	3. Dawn

**AN: I changed the ending of this chapter to more easily work with the next chapter for the next chosen. Hope you like the change.**

Within a few hours, Dianne was asleep on the hospital bed, her wounds closed and a shadowy figure curled up on her belly. Her mother, Milena, sat on a chair watching the sleeping girl through a window and Eva's head leaned against her mother's shoulder. The girl had fallen asleep while waiting for Dianne to wake up.

"You can go see her now," a nurse murmured gently to the woman. Milena gently shook Eva awake and the two entered the room.

Upon hearing the door open, Wolf's head looked about before settling on Dianne's mother. He let out a huff before gently nudging Dianne. " **Wake up, little Lamb."**

Milena blinked upon hearing her husband's nickname for Dianne, then shook her head. Given who had saved Dianne, the name made sense. She moved next to her daughter, still cautious of the beast resting on her stomach. She placed her hand in her daughter's before whispering, "It's me, Dianne; Wake up."

The girl mumbled something before her eyes slowly blinked open. One of her eyes was a bright blue while the other was a deep black. Milena shivered as the blue eye quickly faded to black. "Mom?" Dianne smiled and squeezed her mother's hand.

Milena smiled before suddenly hugging her daughter as best she could with her laying down. Wolf let out a sound of protest and moved towards Dianne's feet. Milena ignored the torturous version of death and kept holding her daughter. "Don't you dare go endanger yourself like that again."

DIanne laughed and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I won't. I promise."

After a moment of holding the hug, Dianne suddenly stiffened as her eyes shone blue. "Milena Faye, why do you hold me so?" she asked quietly, her voice oddly flat. Her head tilted as she pulled away from Dianne's mother.

Milena blinked upon seeing the blue eyes, then shook her head. "You are Lamb, correct?" The new Champion gave a small nod to which the woman replied, "I wish to hold my daughter who I thought I lost. Thank you for saving her."

A small smile creeped up on Dianne's face. "I believe the proper response would be that you are welcome. I will let you continue to speak to her, Milena." Her eyes changed back to black and Dianne reached up to touch her head. "That was strange."

"Well, it's good to see that you are doing better," Eva stated with a smirk. "I'm glad you're not dead."

Dianne rolled her eyes. "I love you too."

Wolf let out a huff as Milena stood up which got Dianne's attention. "Wolf…" She murmured as she reached out to touch his fur gently. Ever so slightly, he leaned against her hand, causing a giggle to leave his Chosen.

Suddenly, Dianne felt very tired and lay down in the hospital bed. Wolf moved and curled back up on her belly. " **I'll watch over you, little Lamb."** The new chosen smiled and closed her eyes before swiftly falling asleep.

* * *

 ** _'On_ to international news- it has been reported that worldwide no one has died in the past 24 hours. This is mysterious because, as everyone knows, death takes no vacation. Doctors are investigating to see if something has happened that we are now able to withstand death, or if it was just a chance. We will have another update on this soon and we will see what doctors say. It is reported as well that there are patients in hospitals that were expected to die, but haven't. Is this a stroke of luck or something more? Now to the weather.'**

* * *

Dianne recovered in about five days, she believed it to mostly be due to that she was bonded with the eternal bringers of death. She had begun to test the limits of the power that Lamb provided her and well, working with Wolf. The girl was running, much faster than she could before being Chosen. Before, Dianne was easily the slowest person in her P.E. class and she felt that if she was back in school yet, she wasn't due to still 'recovering', she could easily breeze past the fastest. The seventeen year old grinned to herself as Wolf kept pace with her as she nimbly ran through the forest behind her house. Dianne had called Andrew before going for a run, and she sighed as she realized that, due to have Runeterrian magic, he was probably waiting on her now.

She began to head back, but paused as she saw something glowing out past some bushes. She slowed herself and peeked through them. A deer rested just past the foliage, and nibbled at the grass. A pale blue and purple mark rested over its head. The mark of the Kindred.

" **We must take it,** " Wolf growled out.

' _Indeed,' Lamb mused._

Dianne shook her head, "I can't." In the middle of her struggle against the wolf, her bow had been destroyed. Some her arrows survived the ordeal, but she could not effectively use them without a bow. Part of why she called Andrew was because of that…

' _Let Wolf then,_ ' she murmured as the beast suddenly lurched forward. The deer's eyes widened and it began to run off. Wolf chased after, laughing the whole while. ' _He'll be back. We can head back so that the two of us can talk to Andrew.'_

Dianne nodded, and she ran back to her house. The trees and brush were a blur as she tested her speed, trying to push herself a good bit. There was much of her newfound power that she had not tested. Mostly because she had not had her bow and was a bit nervous to practice using Dance of Arrows. Dianne was never one for actually doing flips before being Chosen and though she would have to get used to it, she was not about to do it without guidance of her Champion, and Lamb refused to until she had her bow. She had managed to make a small Respite by herself, but that was about it. She began to slow as she realized she passed her house and turned around. She sighed as she spotted her house again.

Standing at the door was Andrew. Dianne smiled to herself as she threw on a set of sunglasses and walked over behind him. "Andrew?" she asked, managing to make him jump.

"Oh, Dianne," he smiled. "Why did you call me?"

"Where is my bow?" the chosen asked. Due to the sunglasses that Dianne put on, it was impossible for the summoner to tell who was talking, Lamb or Dianne. This tactic would force him to have to act like Lamb was speaking constantly. Dianne had come up with it, and Lamb had approved. Wolf did not completely understand the meaning of doing it, but he did think that it was a funny idea.

The man shifted a bit and sighed before rubbing the back of his head. "They're back in Valoran. I can get it though..."

The girl moved closer to closer to Andrew. "Why are they there in the first place still. You knew that I would need it."

"We did not anticipate you being able to recover this quickly," he said quietly.

"Well we did." That was definitely Dianne there, but the rest was much more uncertain for Andrew.

He sighed. "I'll have the bow sent immediately. We have very… fast delivery service."

"Kennen, I presume?" The chosen asked quietly.

Andrew nodded. "I am going to head back now so that you can have it sooner." With that, the summoner walked off. She could sense that something was off, but the girl did not press.

Dianne shook her head and entered her house. She tossed her sunglasses on the counter before she went and sat down on the couch. Her mom was at work and Eva was probably playing League of Legends in her room. She leaned back in the chair as she heard something curl up on the couch next to her. Wolf looked up at her and gave her a feral grin. Dianne smiled back at him and reached down to stroke his ears.

The Chosen and her Champions sat like that until a loud zap was heard outside Dianne's door. Wolf growled and there was some quick knocking before another zap was heard. Dianne could have sworn she saw a blur run past the window, but it happened so fast. Lamb suddenly took control of their shared body and had the two of them walk over to the door. Upon opening it, an ornate bow that's edges were pale blue and a center that was violet rested on the ground. Instead of a regular string, it had a ring that was obviously meant to be pulled back. Lamb's bow. The Eternal hunter picked it up and Lamb had them pick up the bow. She pulled the ring back and a arrow materialized as she did so. She felt a small bit of energy leave her as she did so, but it came from such a large well of power that it was hardly noticeable.

Dianne's eyes flashed. One remained black, while one turned blue." _It's time we hunt, dear Wolf,_ " Lamb and Dianne called in unison. Dark laughter sounded and the girl ran off, far faster than she had even earlier that day, a dark blur following them. As the girl ran, her form shifted. She gained fur across her body and a small, puffy tail. Long, floppy ears rested at the side of her head and a black mask formed over her face. After a moment, she was indistinguishable from the being known as Lamb.

* * *

' _ **This just in- it is being reported that people are once again dying worldwide. While the lull in deaths caused a lot of would-be murderers to be caught, those who should have died were in far too much pain and were suffering. The first death occurred in America and are happening everywhere as we speak. Hmph, maybe death**_ does _**take vacations.'**_

* * *

After a week of hunting, Dianne approached her next mark. This one was a tall man and the power of the Kindred told her that his name was Nick Diamond, and he had injuries speckled all over him.

Lamb, who normally hung back and let Dianne do the hunting was suddenly alert. ' _Whatever you do, do not take that man's mark.'_

"What, why? I thought you said that I need to claim all of our marks."

' _Not this one because-'_

"Hi, Lamb" a small, cheery voice called out. Dianne turned to see a little girl who could've been no older than ten with bright blue eyes and ink black hair. She ran over to Wolf and flat out _hugged_ him. The beast rested in her arms like it was nothing to him. He tolerated Dianne petting him, but he let this girl hold him. "Wolf," she announced happily before burying her face in his soft fur.

' _Angel,'_ Lamb told her Chosen. ' _She's the spirit of a Mark we did not take. She protects her brother. She enjoys seeing us, but would probably drain us of all of our power should we move to take the Mark from him.'_ Dianne shuddered at the thought. She had grown used to the powers she had gained and losing them, along with her death would be terrifying. She decided to listen to Lamb's words of warning. "Hello, Angel," the Chosen murmured.

The spirit's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Who are you, and what have you done with Lamb?"

Dianne blinked. "I… am Lamb, what are you speaking of?"

"Lamb doesn't have any inflection in her voice," the girl huffed. "Plus you hold yourself different than she does. You do see me though, which gives a point in your favor…"

Lamb suddenly took control and smiled beneath their mask. "She is me. I am her. I have simply saved the girl from a cruel fate."

Angel tilted her head ever so slightly. "You are two people now?" She moved closer to the girl and stared into the eyeholes, all while still petting Wolf. "All I ask is that you don't take my brothers mark." Her stare turned menacing. "Do. Not. Take. It."

Dianne gave a small nod of her own, causing the ghost to beam. "I think we will get along great then." Angel let go of Wolf then embraced the Hunter in a tight hug, causing Dianne to sputter. Lamb laughed inside the girl's head. ' _This will be interesting.'_

* * *

That night after meeting Angel, Dianne let out a cry just as she was about to crawl into bed. Her form shifted into that of the Kindred, just as when she was hunting. She reached out and grabbed her bow as Wolf laughed. " **Summoners call us."** With that, the two forms disappeared in black and white sparks.

When the girl came to, she found herself in the same room that she first met Andrew in. Instead of him being there, Dianne saw Leona, who refused to meet her gaze, Ashe, who smiled at her, Annie, who just giggled, and Pantheon, who was talking to Leona. She looked at the four, and managed a, "Hello."

Ashe laughed. "Nice to meet you. I assume you are the one who has been Chosen?" She walked up to Dianne and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her to the rest of what the Hunter assumed was her team. "Don't take anything Leona does or says to you too badly. She's… a bit upset about something that happened a little while ago."

Dianne wanted to question but, based on the tone in Ashe's voice that changed, she decided not to press. "I'll teach you about being a marksman as best I can, but you should ask Lamb to help you with the jungle. Don't have a clue about what to do there."

' _I'll take control while we are there so you can learn. After a bit, I'll entrust you to jungle._ ' As Dianne nodded, a blue glow surrounded the five Champions and they disappeared.

* * *

The game went rather well for Dianne's team. She bonded with Ashe a little, the woman appreciating whenever Lamb led her to bot lane to gank the enemy Lucian. Dianne did not do too much, though Lamb did try to get her to at least help with taking down one of the dragons. Dianne refused, but promised to next time.

Shortly after the game, Dianne was out taking a few more marks before she was finally going to go rest at home. As she approached her final mark, she winced. She had seen some pretty gruesome things due to being the bringer of death, and this was no exception. Just by looking at him, she could tell that the bones of this blonde haired man's chest were crushed. She was fairly surprised that she had not been called to take his mark earlier. ' _We will end his suffering,_ ' Lamb promised her. The Chosen raised her bow and aimed it at him as Wolf huffed. "Rest easy," Dianne murmured before-

"Wait!" A voice called out as a door was suddenly slammed open. Dianne turned in surprise.

The white haired mage she had come so familiar over the past few weeks stood there, breathing heavily. "What is it Andrew? You know I must take my marks."

"I know but, this man has been Chosen. His... " Andrew shakes his head. "His girlfriend's soul, the one who was going to be the first Chosen, was taken by Thresh."

"Would that mean that…" Dianne lowered her bow slowly, silently thanking the fact that she did not have to shoot him, despite his horrid situation.

"His name is Arthur Jonson, but you might better know him as Lucian."

 **Heh you guys thought that you wouldn't see him again, right? Well I was going to bring him back as a chosen, but not as Pantheon, as I didn't see him still being picked by Panth. Then, Elhini gave me this wonderful idea to make him Lucian's chosen… Hehehe. Welp don't have much more to say. Review if you so wish and if you see any errors I miss, tell me. I'll do my best to fix em.**

 **Masked Demise signing off.**


	4. Stardust

The days following Cira's death were hard for Arthur. His world had practically revolved around her, and her loss absolutely crushed him. He spent much of his time simply laying around and, most of the time, crying, longing, begging for her to be given back to him.

"Man, it's been a few weeks, you need to come back to work," one of his cousins, Mark, told him. "We know you loved her, but she's gone now. She'd want you to continue to live your life."

"She can't be gone," Arthur said quietly, almost hiding in the cushiony chair he was currently occupying. "She should still be here, and what life do I have without her?"

Mark winced and glanced towards the wall. "Just.. consider coming back soon, okay? I left some food in the fridge too. You really need to eat."

Arthur nodded and turned away from him.

Sighing, Mark left the house and went out to his truck where another one of Arthur's cousins, Eric, was waiting in the driver's seat. "Is he coming?" Eric asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"I don't think he will today," Mark sighed. "But hopefully, he'll come back soon."

"I'm just worried about him," Eric shook his head. "Something will happen to him at this rate. Her loss hit him way too hard and now, he's broken."

* * *

It was two more days before Mark and Eric convinced Arthur to go back to work. The three of them worked in a family-owned foundry and created manhole covers for the city. When he came back, they were about to send a shipment of them to be used.

"Good to see you," Travis smiled and pat Arthur on the back with a welcoming grin. "You can help us take the covers to the truck to get started. After that, we're going to set some more casts. Arthur nodded before getting to his work. He easily rolled the first heavy, heavy cover out of the storage area and out to his cousins, who loaded it into the delivery truck.

On his way back, dark thoughts crept up and he began to think of how he could've saved Cira. The man had managed not to think about her too much until now, hence why he was able to force himself to come to work today. He lost some focus as he began to move the next cover out of it's storage area on a higher shelf. Just that little bit of loss of focus was Arthur's downfall. He lost his grip as he lowered it down a ramp and it began rolling. He froze up, a hand pressed against his chest where his heart was. The manhole cover fell, landing on the bottom portion of Arthur's ribcage. As it hit him, there were multiple sickening cracks that echoed through the room. The man cried out in surprise and screamed in pain.

It took a few moments for anyone to come check on Arthur. After about 15 minutes of not returning, Eric, Mark and Travis finally went to see what was wrong.

Blood trailed away from the man's body and it was obvious that bones were crushed beneath the over one-hundred-pound manhole cover that was currently resting on his stomach. His eyes were closed and his face twisted in pain. Mark suddenly ran towards Arthur and pressed his fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse. He found one and immediately yelled, "Call an ambulance right now!"

Travis immediately did so, leaving Eric walking back and forth in a panic, completely uncertain of what to do. He was worried that removing the cause of his injury would only hurt him more, but there was no other way to help him. Eventually, help arrived and Arthur was taken to the hospital, leaving behind his three very distraught cousins. "If only Cira was here," Travis shook his head. "Arthur would be fine and happy."

* * *

When Arthur finally came to, he nearly shrieked at the sight of a coal black mask with glowing blue eye holes staring at him intently, but more so at the fact that she so eerily resembled Lamb and had a bow aimed at him. She looked like she was about to shoot him until the door opened and a white-haired man yelled at her to stop. The Lamb-lookalike turned and the two of them began to talk. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but, the end result was her lowering the bow and gazing at him intently. The man that she had been talking to walked next to his hospital bed. He remembered seeing one of the manhole covers coming towards him, but… he didn't remember much else.

"That's good," the man murmured, "You're awake. Arthur Jonson, correct?"  
Arthur nodded, watching the man curiously. "Who are you, why are you here, and who is she?" He slowly lifted a hand and pointed to the Lamb impersonator.

The white haired man laughed. "I'm Andrew Summers, and she's Dianne Faye," The girl gave a nod and a wave before resting her bow at her hip and walking over to a chair. She sat down and watched the two of them. "I work for Riot games," Andrew explained, "you are familiar with it, yes?"

Suddenly Arthur stared at the man. "Wait, you're the man who came to see Cira…" He suddenly glared and tried pushing away from him. It seemed he changed his mind after a second as he tried reaching to grab him. "You didn't save her!"

Summers winced. "I did my best; Cira refused to be saved-"

"You should have reminded her of how much her mom, Janie, Gwen, and I loved her! But you probably didn't. You-"  
"Thresh has her soul." Andrew suddenly butted in, causing Arthur to go silent.

The man looked at Dianne, then at Andrew. "You mean to tell me that champions are real, and that MONSTER has Cira?" He glared and tried to grab the collar of Andrew's jacket.

The summoner held his arms up in surrender. "They are. I have no control over Thresh outside of Summoner's Rift. Arthur. However, I do have something that can help save you from Dianne's arrow and may eventually reunite you with Cira."

"So she's Kindred?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What is this offer though, Andrew?"

"Indeed. And I will make the same offer to you that I did to her and Cira both. If you agree, you will become a champion of the League and fight when summoned. One has already chosen you and as I have mentioned, will give you a chance to see Cira again."  
"Please don't say Thresh himself has the-"  
"Lucian," Dianne finally announced, "Lucian has chosen you, Arthur."

The man paused, then finally relaxed into the hospital bed. "Oh, I think I understand."  
"There's more," Andrew said, sadly this time. "You may know the project skins, including the one for Lucian. Those are their true forms, not the human ones that you see as their normal 'skin.' That would become your normal form as well. Lucian does not remember, but you will."

"If that's the cost to see my Cira again, I'll take it. I will be the Purifier."

* * *

 **Happy Halloween everyone. Sorry this took so long… school and such**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed. Masked Demise signing off.**


End file.
